masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheRealTerminal
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Class melee attack confusion page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 01:36, February 21, 2012 Welcome I'm afraid the welcome posts are an automated feature of the wiki which I have no control over. It's great to see you feel welcomed, but I can't take credit for it. As for signing posts, you want to place four tildes at the end of any comments you make on talk pages, like so: ~~~~. Once you publish your comment, your signature is automatically applied. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help :) TheRealTerminal 01:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Images The point of ME3 templates is that they have an image from ME3, not ME2. If you continue to add weapon templates, then please do not add images from the incorrect game. Lancer1289 15:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I understand the ME3 templates perfectly Lancer, I simply use the ME2 pictures as placeholders until somoene replaces them with the genuine article, if I had the ability to do so, I would add proper pictures, but since I don't, I shall stick to basic template and page fixes, its apalling how many weaon pages are not finished. TheRealTerminal 21:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Your Conduct Frankly, I am beyond insulted with your recent comment. It doesn't matter what you think of the policy, the bottom line is you are bound to follow it. Your opinion on the policy is irrelevant, and the fact you leave a comment just to spite me, shows me what kind of person you are. People here are expected to treat other with respect, yet you have shown me very little respect, and your last comment was so completely uncalled for, that I can't even describe it. So, either cease encouraging people to violate site policy, regardless whether or not you care about the policy, or further action may have to be taken. Lancer1289 03:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) To be clear, it was a joke, weather you think it or not, second, I beleive that these topics belong where the community wishes them to be, and in most cases are more constructive than the allowed topics, many of these interesting conversations have been halted by your intervention, and after seeing it so many times, you have doen little more than bother me Lancer, so do with me what you will, I have voiced my thoughts. TheRealTerminal 03:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Seriously man? Calling for peoples deaths because of trivial differences of opinion is ridiculous and offensive. Probably bannable (or at least it should be). Dont do it in future for goodness sake. FeckThisShyt 19:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language, which you have used on multiple occasions. This is not tolerated and not permitted. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 20:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Step Out of Line Again ...then you will be banned, and not for two weeks. While we have been lax about enforcing policies given the recent launch of ME3, that is no excuse to violate them. Your last comment on Forum:Relays destroyed or not? was so blatantly uncalled for that you are VERY lucky that you are not banned already, so consider yourself fortunate, although this will probably be the last time I will be lenient. Just to say it again, violate any site policy, even just once, and you will face a ban. Lancer1289 20:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) If you truly want me out of your hair, Ban Me, I will go elsewhere to voice my opinions. I will defend Bioware to my last, no matter who disagrees with me, or bans me. Keelah Se'lai TheRealTerminal 23:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :There is no problem with defending BioWare, however you need to do so without breaking site policy. There is no excuse for violating the langauge policy, and there is zero, nada, no excuse for making threats. We do not like banning people, yet when they break policy, then we are left with little choice. So either abide by policy, or action will be taken. Lancer1289 23:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I assure you, and anyone else reading, I never break policy on purpose, I am in most cases a soft spoken person, with thought out opinions. But with all the flak people give Bioware because THEY are not satisfied with the ending they TRIED to make good, really gets on my nerves. People are never satisfied with game companies, Valve has not made Episode 3 yet because they are afraid of it not holding up to the communities expectatons, Duke Nukem failed for the same reason, CoD is going downhill because they keep getting exactly what they ask for, and so on. You see why I get angry now hopefully, maybe you will understand me a bit better. TheRealTerminal 00:14, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Whether you believe in BioWare or not is not relevant to the topic of Lancer's warning. You violated the policy by using language that is not tolerated on the wiki, further more, you "threatened" (although you believe it was in the "heat of the moment") those who have different opinions. --silverstrike 12:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) There is a large difference between a threat and a belief. TheRealTerminal 22:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Upon further examining your talk page, especially the above message, it appears that you have been given enough chances to abide by site policy. Therefore, because of your history violating site policy, despite having been informed of it, you have now been blocked for a month. You violated the language policy with your last comment on Forum:What difficulty will you play for "Operation Overwatch"?‎‎, and that was it. I admit my first message was automatic in that situation, and I should have looked closer, but being that it is almost 2:00 am, I wasn't thinking straight. We do not tolerate people who violate site policies and if you continue to break them after your block is up, then you will be banned again, and for a longer period of time. You are the one who brought this on yourself, and you must now live with the consequences of your actions. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Your blocking me because I said 'damn" ? TheRealTerminal (talk) 08:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I can understand your previous warnings, I was out of line and I stopped commenting on this wiki for a while due to my anger, and as of coming back I have been as civil as any other person. But this, this is beyond reasonable. I protest this block, under the grounds that it is not offensive language, nor was it directed, wielded or used as a profanity. TheRealTerminal (talk) 08:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :What you think is irrelevant. That word is classified as inappropriate language by the resident b'crat and has always been that way. It doesn't matter how you use it, you used it, and that breaks the policy. You violated the policy, and because of the frequent warnings you have been given, you have been blocked. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Your "language policy" is a bit fuzzy on what defines "offensive language" it sounds like it was written by the church, Westboro Baptist Church for that matter. Google them, they are a very interesting and whimsical bunch. When I am back, I will of course abide by these policies, and I have been for the last few weeks, but I will not forget this. TheRealTerminal (talk) 00:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC)